The Dreamer of Origins
by emilymarie0201
Summary: Self insert fic with a bit of a twist. After much consideration Emily Cousland must leave everything she once knew and loved behind to defeat the Blight. What happens when fantasy becomes reality and the secrets you were so desperately trying to hide betray your most trusted friends? Join me and you shall see!
1. Chapter 1 (Drumming)

**Hello dear readers! ^_^ I'd like to take this time to thank you for stopping by and joining me on my journey! I don't own Dragon Age, if I did...well, silly things would happen.**

**Chapter inspired by: _Florence & The Machine – Drumming_**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dear Diary….hmm….no, that seems cliché...

Dear readers? No, that won't work; especially since I learned in English class you should know who your audience is before you write to them, and honestly I'm not sure who is going to read this.

How about, "to whom it may concern"? No, sounds like I'm writing my college submission essay.

HEY YOU?

Wow. I suck at this, I apologize. Now that I think about it, I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing? Ah yes, now I remember! I was forced! Yes, that's right! Forced! Alistair shoved a quill in my hand and said, "Emily if you do not write something, I will have Rylo rip you into tiny pieces and feed you to the darkspawn!" and then he laughed manically….okay, so I'm a liar. That really didn't happen…but really though, I didn't want to do this, because it's a stupid idea. Alistair told me it would "help with me anger issues". WHAT anger issues? I'll have you know my therapist says I'm doing VERY well!

I bet you're wondering right now, "Why am I reading what this crazy girl has to say, she seems nuts and her penmanship is absolutely terrible!" Well I will agree my hand writing is extremely loopy and girly, but it's not THAT bad. I blame it on my first grade teacher; she tried to get me to use those stupid rubber things to write properly…come on, you know what I'm talking about right? They make your fingers bend in weird ways and lure you with squishyness and bright colors. You know what? I'm on to you. I. Am. On. To. You. I never used them, so that's one problem solved!

Anyway, let's be frank shall we? You're only reading this for one reason and one reason only, because I'm absolutely awesome and my sense of humor makes you smile. Maybe, just maybe…..you're bored.

This all started with my dreams. Not the dreams with chocolate and marshmallows, oh no sir! There was definitely no chocolate and no marshmallows. Maybe there was cake? I heard it was a lie though, so I don't think so.

* * *

"Emily…."

My eyes began to flutter, and briefly I felt like I had a mild hangover, you know that stiff feeling the morning after your spent the night on the bathroom floor? Yeah, just like that. Except there was no fluffy rug underneath me, and I smelled….something….foul. That's a terrible description isn't it? Well I'd like to see YOU do better, huh? Actually, no I wouldn't, because you're probably a better writer/story teller.

Opening my eyes and sitting up slowly, I studied my surroundings. My eyes had to adjust to the dim light, but I couldn't focus, like something was weighing heavy on my vision.

Usually my dreams start out with a steamy make out session with Alistair, or I won the lottery and I'm planning my world travels. Or they have cake. Cake is good.

I dusted myself off and leaned slowly on the wall for balance. Seeing much more clearly, I realized this was a cave or some underground secret society and I was late to the meeting. I wonder if they have cake. There was dirt, rocks, and I was enclosed, so let's stick with cave. Let's get one thing straight; I don't have weird dreams about this stuff often, once in awhile there are butterflies and cute things…like flowers and balloons….and cake (damn you cake).

Grumbling to myself, I adventure to explore the cave further. The air is dense and I'm surrounded by silence except the crumbling underneath my feet. What was crumbling underneath my feet you wonder? Well good sir, I'm sure it's the usual, dirt, rocks and bones.

"My Queen", a distant hiss echoes throughout the cave. Lights started to flicker further down the tunnels.

Mmmm, this is definitely NOT in my usual dreams. My Queen? Well sure buddy, do you have a castle and horses? I'll gladly jump on that bandwagon!

"Come to me…" another hiss. The sound was louder this time, echoing in my head. Was it following me? Was I following it? Did it have cake?

"Hello?" I call out. No reply. Rude. I should have learned from every horror movie I've ever watched, whatever is making noises is not going to reply with, "yeah, over here! Want a sandwich?"

"Follow" the hiss replied. Umm, can I take a rain check on that creepy hissing voice?

The caves path was pretty simple. Go straight. Nothing like mixing it up, eh? I began to hear humming as I drew closer to the source of the hissing. I think my mind was playing tricks on me! Why do I have to work so hard in my dreams? This isn't fun!

I felt like I had walked for hours, and I hadn't heard a hiss or any noise for that matter in quite some time. The only company I had was my dancing shadow, and I was a little angry it wouldn't reply to my hypothetical questions.

Before I knew it, I was flat on my back moaning in pain with the breath from my lungs sucked right out of me. I felt like I was sucker punched in the gut. The shadows on the wall faded, and there was darkness.

"It is time"

* * *

"Commander, are you awake?" the voice called from beyond the tent, "If we should like to make it to Highever soon we best be on our way".

Duncan was awake. He'd been awake for hours, thinking, always thinking. He had the same dream again and he couldn't figure out what it meant. For months it had been the same thing, a girl and a voice. That voice, he had heard it so many times in the past few months, but was still no closer to figuring out what it meant or what he was suppose to do with this information. When he thought he was close to getting answers, he would wake drenched in sweat and shaking terribly.

"Commander?" the voice called out again after no reply.

"Yes boy, I am awake and ready. We need to make a stop first, into the Wilds" Duncan swung his bag over his shoulder and exited the tent. Going into the Wilds wasn't the brightest idea he had ever had, but what choice did he have? If anyone could tell him what his dreams meant, The Witch of The Wilds could. He needed answers and he needed them quickly.

* * *

_**6 months later**_

"Emily? Dinners ready" Alistair said, poking his head into my tent.

"Just one more minute" I replied, mumbling, not looking up from my journal.

"Emily, you've been scribbling and cursing under your breath for over an hour, take a break. I don't think the Maker appreciates you yelling at him" Alistair folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted me to write!" looking up from my journal, wide eyed and innocently.

"She's still yelling, I told you this plan would not work! Fools" Morrigan yelled across camp.

"Did I ever tell you how much I dislike her?" I asked.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love the fact you decided she should come along?" Alistair asked smiling.

Touché my handsome friend, touché.

Tucking my journal under my blanket I stepped outside my tent and stretched my arms, taking my seat next to Lelianna.

"Do you feel better?" Lelianna asked sweetly, nudging my shoulder.

"I will if you tell me Alistair didn't make dinner" I smiled.

"Hey! I've been trying!" Alistair protested.

"Well you should try harder" Morrigan said sarcastically crossing over to the fire. Oh Morrigan, sometimes I wonder why you speak at all.

Mumbling, Alistair filled our bowls with watery looking stew and handed us each our share.

After a few weeks, I gave up trying to guess what was in the mystery concoction. I stopped sniffing it too, it tastes better then it smells, I swear.

* * *

**A/N: I've literally been working on this story for months, first time it got deleted but then I was able to salvage some rough draft copies and this is what I'm working with.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Waking Up)

**Hello again! ^_^ I didn't realize how short my first chapter was, so I thought for the sake of anyone who wants to read, I'd give you 2 chapters! I don't have a beta, but I've checked and double check for spelling mistakes and grammar. I even forced my husband to read this but he thinks I'm a tad bit TOO obsessive...heh...silly men!**

**I'd like to take this opportunity and thank FenZev and Aeryn-Shade for their wonderful stories that inspired me to write again. If you haven't read either of their works, you really should...because I said so and you won't regret it!**

**Remember, I don't own DA but if I did...oh if I did...*mumbles to self* Ahem, right...the story!**

**Chapter inspired by: _One Republic – Waking Up_**

**Thanks for reading & Enjoy :)**

* * *

"The Wilds Commander?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, let us move quickly, we do not have much time to waste" Duncan answered while sheathing his sword.

The journey through the Wilds was uneventful. A few Darkspawn were scattered throughout the forest, but none made an attempt for combat. Duncan started to feel uneasy, this was most surely a Blight, and he needed all the help he could get.

"Commander, where are we?" Duncan had stopped in front of a rickety hut, searching for something.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive" a shrill voice spoke.

Duncan swiftly turned around and took in his sights, this woman was most certainly the Witch of The Wilds, and for all his years in combat, he was like a terrified little child.

"You were expecting me?" Duncan cocked his eyebrow and studied the witch carefully.

"Do not ask such foolish questions when you already know the answers. The question is, what answer are you looking for?" Flemeth crossed her arms and stared into Duncan's deep brown eyes.

"You know why I am here" Duncan calmly stated.

"And you know what you must do" she was becoming irritated, she did not like her time wasted.

"I need to know how to find her" Duncan was pleading now, he needed answers, or did he really? He was not sure why he came to search for the witch, but something told him to come.

"I cannot answer that, for rhetorical questions have no answers. You are not here to ask questions, you are here because you are unsure of yourself. Mighty Commander of the Grey Wardens and here you stand before me, afraid of your own shadow. Tell me boy, what is it you seek?" Flemeth saw right through him, he wasn't here because he needed guidance; he needed a way, a way to make this happen and end the Blight.

"How do I bring her here? How do I even know this will work, that you're not just lying to me?"

"So many questions for such a simple mind, you should be on your way. Highever is a long journey from here." Flemeth dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of wrapped brown cloth, "Give this to her".

Duncan took the neatly wrapped package and carefully tucked it into his pack, a slight nod to Flemeth, and he made his way to Highever. Whatever questions he had, he would most likely find the answers there.

* * *

_**3 years earlier**_

"Mistress…." I hear a faint voice calling.

"Mmmmm.." I grumble, "I don't want to go to work today"

"Mistress?" the voice gets louder.

My eyes flutter open, vision still blurry, I focus on the face that is right in front of me.

"Mistress, are you alright?" My eyes shoot open, wide with confusion and horror. I flail my arms, strangling myself in the sheets and blankets, and tumble onto the floor. I pull the blankets from over my head, hair covering my eyes I try to remember where I am.

"Mistress?" the woman comes closer, trying to remove the blankets and sheets from my body.

"Don't come any closer! Don't touch me! Who are you?" I try to slap the woman's hands away, my voice straining; I cower into the corner of the room.

"Please, let me help you" the women leans closer.

"I said don't come any closer! Who are you? Where am I?" I yell, standing up, quickly looking for an escape. My eyes quickly focus on the door across the room.

The woman seems confused, and studies me for a moment. Not sure what to do next, I leap over the bed knocking the woman over in the process and pray I don't trip down a flight of stairs.

I didn't know where I was running to, or exactly what I was running from. All I know is, I did not recognize my surroundings, and I wanted out as fast as possible.

I continue to run down never ending hallways, statues, paintings and people are a blur while I make sharp turns left, right, still running. Where was I? How was I going to get out of here?

"Mistress!" I hear the same voice yelling for me. What did she want? Why was she calling me 'mistress'? Looking behind me to make sure I wasn't being following by anyone, I smack right into someone, tumbling over.

"Sister? What are you doing?" the voice asks. I rub my eyes, focusing on the man in front of me. There was something vaguely familiar about this man, I swore I have seen him someone before.

"Sister, are you alright?" the man extends his arm as to help me up. I just stare at him, shaking my head.

"Who are you?" I ask, shimming myself backwards.

The man takes a few steps closer "Sister, it's me, Fergus". He crouches down, trying to take my hands and pull me up.

"Fergus?" I said, cocking my eyebrow. Where have I heard that name before?

Fergus nods and I reluctantly take his hand so he can pull me up.

Staring at him, the woman from earlier continues running breathlessly down the hallway.

"There you are! Mistress, are you hurt?" the woman stops in front of me, looking at Fergus, then looking at me.

"Why was she running in the first place, and in her night clothes no less!" Fergus grilled the woman. I hadn't noticed earlier, but the woman's ears were slightly pointed, like an elf.

"I apologize Sir, I have no idea why she was running" the woman looks at me with sad eyes, expecting me to say something.

"I—where am I?" I ask, looking to Fergus and the elf woman for answers.

"Did you hit your head sister? You look awfully pale"

With the elf woman and Fergus distracted, I took off running again. Their faint yells eventually faded, and I was outside. Finally! But where was I going? Was this a dream? Would I wake up at any moment and be in my own bed?

I decided to be more careful and dashed from corner to corner, hoping not to run into something or someone. I took to hiding in a corner that was covered by potted flowers.

I saw Fergus and the elf woman run right by me, and continue around a corner.

I took a breath; I could finally relax for a few moments. Unsure of what to do, I waited, hoping either I would wake up soon or figure a way out of this. Before I could run to the next corner, I heard barking coming from the hallway. A huge dog was barreling down the hallway, coming right to me. Fergus and the elf woman must have heard the barking, and came running around the corner.

I tried to run, but ended up tripping over the dog and landing flat on my face. I slowly got up, wiping the dirt and blood from my face and started to run again in the opposite direction. Only this time, the dog was following me. Perhaps he was chasing me, I'm not entirely sure.

I kept running until I saw gates. This must be the exit! I continued running to the gates until I saw a crowd of guards standing around, I stopped right in my tracks, and ran to the nearest building. Which turned out to be rows and rows of stalls holding horses, cows, pigs, and even some chickens? I love chickens!

I ducked into a nearby stall which was unoccupied, until I heard another voice.

"Playing hide-and-seek Emily? Aren't we a little old for that?" the voice chuckled. How did he know my name?

"I-uh….who are you?" I asked, standing up, wiping off my night clothes that were now covered in dirt and hay.

"Really Emily? I'm hurt! Wait, why is your face covered in blood?" the man come closer, I backed up until I was trapped in the corner. The man still continued to walk towards me, I tried to run, but he grabbed me instead and sat me down on a nearby bench.

"Are you alright Emily? What's gotten into you?" the man asked, moments later the dog finally caught up with me. He started to bark, wag his tail and run circles around me and the man.

"Ah, you're playing hide-and-seek with Rylo then? I'm sorry you lost. You know how smart these marbari hounds are" the dog barked in agreement.

"Rylo?" I asked, looking confused. Such an odd name for a dog.

"Yes, Rylo, your dog?" the man said pointing to the dog who was now harassing the chickens. Rylo? I would never give a dog such a silly name!

Before I had a chance to answer, Fergus and the elf woman caught up with me, again.

"Thank the Maker you found her Ser Gilmore! We've been looking everywhere for her" the elf woman cried running over to me to study my wounds.

Ser Gilmore? Why is THAT name so familiar too?

"Running? I thought she was playing hide-and-seek with Rylo" Ser Gilmore chuckled.

"In her night clothes?" Fergus added, folding his arms.

"Your sister has done stranger things" Ser Gilmore added.

"Come mistress, let's get you cleaned up" the woman finally convinced me to come with her.

We left the two men standing around talking, Rylo making sure to follow close behind. I took in more of my surroundings on the way back. This place was huge, almost castle like, built with strong stone and sturdy wood. Guards were marching up and down each hallway, giving a slight nod as I passed. What the hell is wrong with these people? Why do they keep saying "m'lady"? Do I LOOK like a lady to you? Well, I suppose to the untrained eye they would assume from the chest and gentle features that I am indeed a lady, BUT I shall tell you now good people I do not act like one!

Finally we arrived back to the original room that I was in, and I sat down on the bed, Rylo by my side. I fell back, drifting back to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. Thankful to be in my own bed, knowing it was just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I've seen a lot of self insert fics, and as much as I am a HUGE fan, I wanted to do something different. Hopefully you're not reading this thinking, "oh sweet jesus what is this crap!?" because my creative process is quite slow sometimes and I needed to think things through. I'm very picky and I had so many ideas bouncing in my head I just decided to put them all into one story. Please bare with me while this story gets off to a slow and steady pace! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 (Animal)

**Chapter inspired by: _Miike Snow - Animal_**

**Thanks for reading! I do not have a beta, so if you see spelling mistakes/grammar nonsense, please let me know!**

**Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Bioware, I just play with their characters! :P**

* * *

The next day at work, my mind was not focusing on the tasks at hand. I was quiet (which is strange for me, in case you were wondering), my mind was fuzzy, and I had no appetite (also, very strange). I couldn't stop thinking about the odd dream I had. Granted, I did have weird dreams most of the time but usually it's due to too much alcohol or late night snacks(that was a joke...it's mostly due to snacks). The weird part was, that the dream was still fresh in my mind. Usually as soon as I wake up the memories are gone and I go about my day, but not this time. I couldn't seem to grasp why this dream felt so different, so real, but then I think that's just the lack of sleep talking.

The day went by, normal pace, nothing really exciting. I came home, talked to bill collector after bill collector, and prayed to sweet baby Jesus that I would win the lottery. You have to play the lottery to win though right? I guess I should start buying tickets.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping I had just woken up to go to the bathroom and still had time to sleep for work. It felt like I had just fallen asleep.

When I fully opened my eyes, I realized I was in the same strange place, and the elf lady was busy cleaning and picking clothes off the floor. I turned to my side to see the same dog from earlier, Rylo, sleeping soundly next to me.

"Hello?" I said, not sure what kind of response I was expecting, but running surely wasn't an option this time.

"Mistress! I'm so glad you're awake, are you feeling well?" The elf ran over to my bedside, and felt my forehead.

"I'm okay. I think. Can you please tell me where I am?" I asked, my eyes pleading.

"Oh mistress, you still seem to be confused. Maybe a nice warm bath and a hot breakfast will make you feel better. Come come, the bath is ready" the elf ripped the blankets off of me, with much displeasure from Rylo, and rolled them into a ball, throwing them on the floor.

I slowly crawled out of bed and carefully walked to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure if I should trust anything that was going on around me, but I figured I might as well just go with the flow, since I somehow kept ending up here. It also seems that time is continuing, now I know my mind is super awesome and powerful, but even I can't control time in my dreams! I usually fall asleep to the same thing with not continuation.

I remove my night clothes, and sink myself into the warm bath. Maybe the elf lady was right, the soreness in my muscle began to melt away and my head felt more at ease.

"What is your name?" I asked the elf lady, dipping my head under the water.

"B-bertha Mistress, do you not remember?" she asked, grabbing glass vials from the next room.

"Bertha? That's a fat girl's name" I said laughing to myself.

"I beg your pardon mistress?" realizing I most likely hurt her feelings. I'm not saying every woman named Bertha is fat, I'm just saying it reminds me of a very plump woman making cookies in her kitchen.

"I just mean, the name doesn't suit you, you seem nice and...thin, you need a nickname. I shall give you a nickname!" squeezing the excess water out of my hair. She gave me a crooked smile, way to smooth things over Emily. I bet she'll poison your tea now!

Bertha came over, and began to pour a purple liquid onto my head and started scrubbing my scalp. I slapped her hands away quickly, surprised at her rough touch. _Perhaps she poisoned my shampoo instead of my tea! I bet the stuff sinks right into your scalp and turns your brain to mush!_

"Oh! Sorry! I'll do that, don't worry!" I said, continuing to scrub the mixture into my hair, trying to pretend it wouldn't melt my brain. It smelled of lavender and honey, but the feel of the liquid was quite slimy.

"Where does the hot water come from?" from what I could see, there were no pipes, so where did the magical hot water come from? I imagined there was a wizard underneath the stone tub poking his magic stick to make it hot. A magic wizard named Margaret. His mother had always wanted a girl, and I guess the name just stuck.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright mistress?" Bertha asked, looking at me strangely.

I nodded.

"Of course, here is your wash cloth and soap vials" Bertha handed me another glass vial with a milky looking mixture in it. I poured the liquid onto the rag and began to wash my arms and legs.

I rinsed off and Bertha handed me a towel and robe.

After drying off, and poking at the scratches that covered my face, there was a knock at the door.

"Sister?" a male voice spoke from behind the door. Nodding to Bertha, she opened the door.

"Ah sister, I'm glad to see you are awake. Are you feeling better? Mother has been pestering Father all morning to call a healer" Fergus said.

"I, um, am much better, thank you Fergus" I said trying to smile.

"Good, you can tell mother there is no reason to worry. She is in the dining hall, waiting to have breakfast with you" Fergus gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the room.

Turning to face Bertha, I noticed she had left out clothes for me.

"A dress? Really?" I asked, arms folded.

"Do you wish to wear something else?" Bertha asked. Yeah how about some jeans, and maybe a sweatshirt?

"Trousers" I stated flatly. At least they were pants. Women wore those…..right?

"Mistress, if I may be so bold, you have company coming. Perhaps your mother would want to see you dressed more appropriately?" Bertha stated, motioning towards more dresses that hung in the armoire.

"No"

"But mistress-"

"Look my little magical elf friend; I am _not_ wearing a dress, get me pants! Something else please!" Bertha reluctantly brought out the trousers, a tunic and belt. I attempted to get dressed, there were so many ties and buttons and whatnot. I considered going in my birthday suit, but I figured my company probably wouldn't appreciate that.

* * *

I left Bertha to tidy up my room, and set out to find the dining hall. I hadn't noticed while I was running through here the other day, all of the exquisite furniture and decorations this place had. It was absolutely breathtaking. The statues were delicately carved, soft rugs covered the floors and tapestries adorned the walls. This family also seemed to like art, there were dozens of paintings lining the walls in each hallway.

I finally managed to find myself in what was most likely the dining hall, there was a very long table with lots of food, and I was starving, so here is good.

Descending the stairs, I noticed a particular painting hanging on the wall; it seemed to be the center piece of the room. It looked very much like a family photo, there was Fergus, who I assume to be the Mother and Father and me.

Wait, me? Why was I in this photo? Boy I look thin in that photo!

"Good morning my darling daughter! I am so glad to see you awake and well!" an elderly woman came quickly over to me, hugging me and planting kisses on my face.

I could only assume this lady was my 'mother', considering she just called me daughter. I suppose I should appease this woman so I can get snacks. "Mother?" I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes darling?" the woman said sweetly.

Just go with the flow Emily, remember, they are snacks! "I, um, am feeling much better. Fergus said you had thought about calling a healer, there is no reason for one. I assure you I'm fine.

"Good good! Please join me for breakfast! Are you hungry?" Uh, starving!

I sat at the table next to mother while she gently placed a napkin in her lap and began sipping her tea. I followed just as she did, quietly sipping my tea, and eating bits and pieces of bread. _Okay, I don't mean to be picky, but the tea is pretty gross. Not only does it not have enough sugar or milk, but I believe I saw something floating in it. The bread, was also extrememly hard, don't chip a tooth Emily, I doubt they have a dentist in this place!_ I didn't want to seem like a pig, even though my stomach was telling me to shove some meat down my throat. I'll most likely break my jaw then die from starvation here. Patience Emily, patience.

"So, shall we discuss the details of your party?" mother asked, dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. Well, aren't you just fancy! _I can do that too, dab dab._

"Party?" I asked, sipping more of my tea. _Oh god this was horrible!_

"Yes of course, your nameday celebration darling. Your dress should be delivered today. It is the day after next, have you forgotten already?" mother chuckled slightly.

"Oh no no, of course I remember the party mother!" I said, trying to play it cool. Maybe I'll get presents, and maybe, just maybe I'll finally get my cake.

"Very good then! Everything should go as planned. Nan is in the kitchen preparing for the feast, your father is briefing the guards on security measures and the guests should be arriving tomorrow!" mother stood up, fixing her dress and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Do try to stay out of trouble my dear". Trouble

After an unsatisfying breakfast, I started to explore the castle. Every time I thought I knew where I was, I was lost again. Why do they make those damn castles like mazes!? Seriously, what does that accomplish? _Oh, let me show you to your room, make sure to bring a compass and some snacks._ Rylo was no help in mastering the corridors of the castle, either he wanted to chase birds or play fetch. Pfft...dogs.

Finally we ended up at a familiar place, the stables.

"Good morning Lady Cousland" a familiar voice said.

Cousland? Wait. Emily, think. Where have you heard that name before? I closed my eyes, and let my thoughts wander. Cousland. Fergus. Mother. Father. Ser Gilmore.

Dragon Age._ I think I just peed. Yep, totally just peed._

* * *

**A/N: What kind of crazy antics will I get into knowing where I am? Teehee! We shall see!**


	4. Chapter 4 (In My City)

**Hello again! ^_^ I appreciate everyone whose come along on this journey so far! I want to give a special thank to FenZev and Aeryn-Shade for their kind words and encouragement! **

**Chapter inspired by: Ellie Goulding – In My City**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy :****)**

**Remember, I don't own Bioware, but if I did, Alistair would get naked a lot more!**

* * *

The sudden realization that I was indeed in the Dragon Age universe sent my head spinning. This dream, felt so real, and a sudden rush of peace washed over me. I knew the lore like the back of my hand. I could finally breathe, I was home (well. a _dream_ _home_, but you get the picture). Honestly, how much trouble could a girl get into when she knows every place, person, and thing in Thedas? I tried to not enter a fit of giggles.

Turning around, I see the familiar face of Ser Gilmore.

"Good morning Ser Gilmore" I said with a bright smile.

"Good morning My lady, are you feeling better?" He asked kindly.

"More than you could imagine. Did you need me for something?" I asked while fixing my hair.

"Oh, um, no My lady, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Bertha informed me you were awake, but still disoriented" was Ser Gilmore blushing? How adorable!

"How sweet of you to check on me! I was just thinking about going into town, get some fresh air, care to join me?" I began to walk to the stables, Rylo and Ser Gilmore by my side.

"I shall prepare a carriage for you" Rory motioned for the stable master to bring the carriage out.

"Oh no! Please do not bother, I would much rather not to be carted around" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"I shall prepare a horse for you then?" Rory motioned to the horses.

Here's the story of Emily and horses, we do NOT get along. The only time I rode a horse was when I was in Girl Scouts, and my horse was the only one to go off the trail and into the rugged mountains. Okay, by "rugged mountains", I mean a steep hill, but you get the picture. I cried the entire time; I'm not weak, just highly sensitive.

"No? Would you prefer to walk?" I thought about it for a moment, and came up with a better idea.

"Let's pair up" I replied.

The look Rory gave me was priceless; he seemed horrified and pleased at the same time.

"My lady, I am not sure that is wise…" Rory proceeded to shake his head, although the smirk on his face gave me a pretty good idea he did want me riding behind him.

"I have no use for formalities. If you're worried about someone spotting me, I'll go retrieve a cloak if that'll make you feel better?" Sometimes I had smart ideas, and even impressed myself.

"If you wish" Rory replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Walking as quickly and lady like as I could, I returned to my room and found Bertha cleaning up. Still. Did this woman ever take a break?

"Mistress! Feeling better?" My magical friend asked with a smile.

"Yes of course Bertha, I need a disguise to go into town with, I can't wear this" I said, motioning to my outfit.

"Your riding outfit is in the last drawer of the armoire, along with your cloak" Bertha smiled, apparently I had done this a lot. Interesting though, that my dream self was fond of horses. Weirdo.

Changing into my 'town clothes', which I have renamed, 'secret adventure outfit', I ran to meet Ser Gilmore, who had saddled the horse and still had that silly grin plastered on his face.

"I figured Regnal was a good suit for our outing today" I nodded. Regnal was an absolutely breathtaking horse. A white steed with speckles of grey covered his fur, and deep chocolate brown eyes. _Oh you're just so cute aren't you?_

He climbed on top of the horse and lent me his hand. I struggled at first to get a steady position, and felt the burn in my legs from having them stretch so far (don't even bother commenting on that!). Straightening myself and gripping Rory's waist for dear life, I gave him a playful grin and smacked the back of Regnal, he flew at a lightening pace and we headed straight for town.

I will say, this whole 'riding experience', was much different than the one I had in Girl Scouts. This horse was RUNNING and all I saw was a blur of greens and browns. I thought about screaming for dear life and jumping off, but then I thought, 'well Emily, no, you'd probably break something…...'. So there goes that idea. _Just hold on tight and breathe, oh, and don't puke._

An entirely different part of me loved the feeling of the wind through my hair, the trees zipping by, and that grin I'm sure Ser Gilmore had plastered all over his face. He whipped the reins of Regnal and I squeezed tighter, burying my face in his back.

Soon enough we came to the front gates of the town, Ser Gilmore jumped down and placed his arms around my waist and lifted to plant me on the ground. _Sweet solid ground!_ I pulled the cloak up to cover my face and we headed into town.

* * *

Things were silent for a time, until I saw the market place. I don't think I had ever been more excited in my entire life. _I'm just a hot mess, aren't I?_ The town was full of busy merchants setting up stalls, folks lining outside to purchase baked goods, and small children running around playing with wooden swords. The excitement of it all was describable!

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to do My lady?" Ser Gilmore asked.

I didn't quite hear Ser Gilmore at first; I was still in awe from all the experiences around me. I had never seen anything like this in my dream. The smells, the colors, everything was beautiful. I silently prayed I would not wake up anytime soon.

"Uh, oh yes, I wanted to head to the tailors. Mother said my dress would be delivered today and I wanted to see it" I quickly found the tailors shop and entered, and removed the top portion of my cloak.

"Ah Lady Cousland! We were just about to deliver your dress. Is there something else you need?" the tailor asked, folks who were also in the shop turned around and gave a slight bow.

"That's why I'm here actually. I wanted to see the dress" I stated, walking across the shop to stand in front of the tailor.

The tailor seemed appalled by my request, perhaps offended, but brought the dress out anyway.

"Maroon and Gold, My Lady" pulling out the dress, it was absolutely beautiful, I just didn't like the color.

"Maroon and gold?" I said, thumbing the material.

"Yes of course, that is what the Teryna asked for" I began to pick and feel each part of the dress, it really was beautiful, but I just wasn't a fan of maroon.

The tailor must have seen the disgruntled look on my face, and offered to make the dress in a different color.

I nodded, "are you sure it's no trouble?"

"No trouble at all My lady. Would you like to do another fitting?" The tailor asked, "Should take only a few moments" as he gestured to the back room. Another fitting? Have I gained weight? Sure sure, let's poke fun at the fat girl shall we! Jeez.

"Would you mind waiting?" I asked Ser Gilmore, brushing a piece of hair out of my eye.

His smile answered my question, and I followed the tailor to the back.

Now, I've never been a very "dressy" girl, but I think I have good taste. But those puffy 'I can't breathe' dresses, were not going to work.

"I want it purple, and not so fluffy please?"

"How about this?"

"No, tighter, up here more"

"My lady are you sure-"

"I don't want PUFF! Purple, and tighter, yes, now can you put silver trimming around it here, here and here?...YES! Perfect! Can you do this? Ser Gilmore, I want you to see!"

I strode out of the back room wearing a long silk purple gown, short in the sleeves, and the neckline completely exposed. It was a bit tight in the chest area and through my stomach, and then gently flowed out from my waist down to my toes. Silver trimming would adorn the neckline and the bottom of the dress.

"Do you like it? The pins and clips won't be here when I actual wear the dress" I stated, smiling at Ser Gilmore.

Rory, turning a light shade of red, stuttered "B-beautiful….My lady".

"Excellent!" I said running into the back room.

"Very well My lady, I will have it finished for you tomorrow morning" the tailor said.

I thanked the tailor graciously, and exited the shop with Ser Gilmore behind me, making sure to pull my cloak back up.

"If I may ask, why the sudden change in your dress?" Ser Gilmore asked.

"I think purple suits me better, don't you think?" I asked.

"I….er, you will look beautiful no matter what the color My lady". Rory replied, coughing slightly. Oh I would? Interesting thought to ponder.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"My lady?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"We could…get a pastry? I'm starving!" I really was starving; the tiny bits of bread and bland tea were not going to fill my stomach!

* * *

The bakery was filled with delightful smells and treats I had never seen before. Everything looked so sugary and delicious! _Get in my belly!_ Ser Gilmore and I picked out our sweets, exited the shop and sat outside.

Let's see Emily, talk about something interesting. Not the weather though, that's never a good topic.

"So…are you courting anyone?" I asked shyly. Good job Emily, he will never catch on to that.

Ser Gilmore proceeded to chock on his muffin, before shaking his head, eyes wide with horror.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"I…do not think this conversation is appropriate My lady" He added, finishing his muffin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I was just wondering. Please, forgive me" Smooth Emily, REAL smooth. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. I broke up the last remaining pieces of my strudel, and threw it on the ground for the birds.

"There is nothing to forgive. Are you excited about your nameday celebration?" Ser Gilmore asked, I guess he was trying to make polite conversation, he avoided eye contact.

"I'm sure it will be interesting to say the least. Will you be attending?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"I….um, no My lady-"

"Please stop calling me My lady? I put on a disguise to come into town, you're going to ruin it" I joked.

"Please stop calling me Ser Gilmore than" He added.

"Of course, Rory" I smiled.

Rory chuckled, "anyway, no Emily, I will not be attending, I never have before. It wouldn't be proper, no matter how long we have been friends. Your father has given me the night off, since it is also my nameday. Besides, it'll distract you from trying to find a suitor" Rory added, standing up and gesturing for me to take his arm.

I stopped dead in my tracks, I'm sorry, suitor? No no no, this is supposed to be fun! I can't have adventure if I'm married and popping out babies!

"Suitor? No, no, it'll just be a nice party" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sure, and every eligible man across Ferelden will just HAPPEN to be there" Rory said, nudging me so I would start to walk.

"I'm not sure I want to marry…." I said sadly.

"Why is that? If you don't mind me asking…" Rory looked down at me, it was at that moment I realized how truly beautiful his green eyes were.

"I want adventure! Excitement! I can't do all those things if I'm tied down. I'm extremely unconventional, I want my own freedom. Plus, I'm sure I won't find a suitor I like. I'm very picky" I said smiling.

"You were always very different from every girl I met, nobility or not" Rory laughed. His laugh was contagious, I found myself giggling along with him as well as we walked around the market.

Finally we stopped at a jewelry stall. Lowering my cloak to take a better look at the pieces, the owner recognized me right away. He excused himself from another customer and came right over.

"Lady Cousland! It is wonderful to see you" Yes yes, please I hate the formalities good sir.

"Ah, er, hello there. I was just admiring some of your pieces" I said, thumbing a necklace with a purple gem between my fingers.

"They are quite extraordinary aren't they?" the owner said, motioning to his extensive collection of purple gems.

I nodded. "I'm looking for something to match my gown for my nameday celebration. Perhaps a purple hair clip? Or earrings? Do you have anything like that?" I asked, browsing his wares.

"I actually just got a new set in. For you, a special price". Well thank you so much!

The owner pulled a small box out from under the stall, opening it, the box contained two purple hair clips, a pair of earrings and a matching necklace. _How convenient you had exactly what I was looking for._

My eyes lit up, "Oh my! Absolutely beautiful! Ser Gilmore, what do you think? Do you think they'll match?" I asked smiling up at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"I do believe so My lady" Rory added.

"Great, I'll take it. How much?" I asked, grabbing my coin purse.

"For you, a special discount, and since it's for your nameday, only 3 sovereign" the owner added, closing the lid to the box.

I nodded, handing him the gold, I asked if he could hold it for me until I was done shopping.

"I thought you wanted to be in disguise today hm?" Rory asked smiling.

"You think he would have given me the time of day if he didn't know who I was? I doubt it!" I said laughing. _Don't you worry Rory, I know what I'm doing!_

Rory smiled, and we continued shopping. We stopped at a few stalls here and there, since I never bothered to put my hood back up, I was getting much more attention than earlier. Nothing really caught my eye, until Rory and I stumbled on two men sparring. Well, I hope they were just sparring, although, they did look a little drunk.

I was amazed by the men; the clash of their steel sent chills up my spine and flushed my face. Orgasm much? I wanted to fight like them, to have the adventure they most likely had or ya know, be piss ass drunk running around with a dagger.

"Can you teach me?" I asked Rory, briefly removing my eyes from the two men.

Rory looked at me briefly and started to laugh at me? Why is he LAUGHING at me!? "My Lady, me teach you? Are you trying to make a joke? I think YOU should be teaching me!" he continued to laugh.

"No, I want to fight with two daggers, can you teach me that?" Hopefully my Emily charm would work on him as well.

"Are you sure about that? From what I understand, Rogues are suppose to be a bit..._graceful_, which you lack most of the time" Rory was now in a fit of hysterics! How rude!

Folding my arms, I gave him a death glare. Maybe I have perfected the intimidating look by now?

"Sorry, sorry! It's not my specialty, perhaps you should have Nathaniel teach you. He should be arriving tomorrow morning along with the rest of the..._gentlemen_". Why is he smirking? Don't you smirk at me! Why did he accent gentlemen? No! No suitors! I will pout like a 5 year old if I have to! Hmph!

As sad as I was to leave the dancing men, I was actually excited to get back to the castle. Perhaps I could rummage through father's weapons and find two daggers to play with? Someone in that castle HAS to know how to fight like that, right? We stopped at the jewelers, and headed back to Regnal, who was tied up still at the front gate waiting patiently. Rory loaded everything up onto the horse and we rode off to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: I have never played through origins as a Rogue or Mage, mostly because I am not graceful, therefore my character wouldn't be and I didn't want to be locked in a Tower with everyone being afraid I'd fry their faces off :( I'm going off the assumption that since Fergus and Bryce use sword and shield, that the daughter would too, BUT this is my story! Hang in there, we'll get to Ostagar soon enough :) But enough before I play a little!**


End file.
